Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to methods of controlling inverters.
Description of the Related Art
In an inverter system in which multiple inverters are connected to each other, the multiple inverters are classified into a single master inverter and the remaining follower inverters using a master/follower function. And then, the inverter system controls the single master inverter to monitor operations of the follower inverters, or transmits an instruction or data required for the single master inverter.
For this purpose, a master inverter and master followers are connected to each other through a communication to transmit and receive communication data. In order to transmit and receive the communication data between the master inverter and the master followers, a single inverter serves as a communication master and the remaining inverters serve as communication slaves.
The communication mater transmits communication data to the communication slaves. If exchange number data of a communication slave is included in a receiving exchange number contained in a communication master signal, the communication slave transmits response data to the communication master with respect to the communication data received from the communication master. Through such a process, the communication master stores information related to all communication slaves so that there may be a problem in which the communication slaves cannot afford to serve as the communication master when a malfunction of the communication master or a communication interruption occurs. With such a reason, an inverter of an inverter system may be difficult to change a communication master.
This problem may cause inconvenience to a user of the inverter system. For example, when abnormality occurs in a motor or an inverter, each inverter represents only own malfunction mode according to a current technology, so that there is a problem in which a user should check all inverters which have been installed.
Since an inverter system operates systematically, a safety function capable of managing a generable abnormality of a motor or an inverter is provided in the inverter. Such a safety function includes an interlock function. The interlock function is a safety function which stops an operation of a malfunction motor to substitute other motor in a non-activation state with the malfunction motor when the malfunction occurs in the motor.
When a user activates such an interlock function, since a motor operates a pump system in external appearance even though a malfunction occurs in a motor, it may be difficult to immediately find out whether or not a malfunction occurs.
As described above, in accordance with the prior art, since an inverter stores only own inverter information therein, it may be difficult to immediately manage abnormalities of other inverters, a motor, and a communication in a system.